Fireteam Charlie
Looking for Fire Team Charlie, the machinima? Fire Team Charlie was a United Nations Space Command Marine unit stationed aboard the that actively participated in the Battle of Installation 04.Halo: Combat EvolvedHalo: The Flood Background Fire Team Charlie was led by John-117 to rescue Captain Keyes, who had been captured by the Covenant. Although many were killed, some still survived. Eventually, Keyes led the remaining Marines to a "weapons cache", where most of the team was killed or infected by the Flood. History Battle of Reach When the Master Chief was sent to retrieve vital data, he encountered Sergeant Major Johnson and Privates Wallace Jenkins, Bisenti, and O'Brien. After the data was retrieved, the Marines were also escorted to the Pillar of Autumn. The Autumn, with Fire Team Charlie aboard, then jumped away from the battle.Halo: The Fall of Reach - Chapter 37 Battle of Installation 04 When the Autumn arrived, they found that there were Covenant forces around them, and was soon assaulted by the aliens. Fire Team Charlie, led by Sergeant Johnson, managed to repel the enemy long enough for them to escape via a Bumblebee Escape Pod. Some of the pods had been destroyed on impact, killing the unprotected soldiers within.Halo: Combat Evolved level The Pillar of Autumn The Escape Pods who had survived were spread out, and as a result, the Covenant located them quickly, attacking the Marines. The Master Chief, who had also escaped, went on a mission to rescue the remaining Marines. Even with his assistance, the Covenant managed to capture Captain Keyes.Halo: Combat Evolved level Halo Part of Fire Team Charlie was assigned to board and rescue Keyes with the Master Chief.Halo: Combat Evolved level The Truth and Reconciliation During the assault on the Truth and Reconciliation, Fire Team Charlie, led by Sergeant Parker, helped SPARTAN-117 assault the Covenant ship to rescue Captain Keyes. This Marine strike team was by Stealth Elites armed with Energy Swords once separated from SPARTAN-117. However, from Cortana's reports, the Marines gave a good fight against their attackers, as SPARTAN-117 came across several Covenant Elite corpses, ridden with bullet holes. Fire Team Charlie did not die in vain: Captain Keyes was freed from his Covenant prison cell by the SPARTAN-117. It is presumed that some of Fire Team Charlie survived the battle on the Truth and Reconciliation because some of the Marines were kept in reserves. This Fire Team Charlie was part of Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson's platoon and was with Captain Keyes and Johnson when they went searching for a weapons cache that turned out to be a Flood Containment Facility.Halo: Combat Evolved level 343 Guilty Spark Fire Team Charlie's Marines were either turned into Flood Combat Forms or went MIA onboard the Truth and Reconciliation, or near Alpha Base. PFC Chips Dubbo was left with Corporal Lovik's squad and was extracted by Echo 419. The only other known "survivor" of the expedition to search for the "weapons" was Jenkins, who was controlled by a weaker Infection Form. He proceeded to alert the Marines of the Flood's presence below Alpha Base and the newly captured Truth and Reconciliation, his actions leading to the marines destroying and going down with their ship, all hands with it - but preventing the Flood from escaping Halo. The victims of the Infection Forms were either killed by Johnson during his flee from the weapons cache, destroyed by SPARTAN-117 during his escape from the facility, defeated by McKay's ODST Platoon, destroyed aboard the Infinite Succor, or were killed during the destruction of Halo. Known Members *Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson *Sergeant Parker *Private First Class Chips Dubbo *Private First Class Wallace A. Jenkins *Private First Class Fitzgerald *Private Manuel Mendoza *Private Kappus (technical specialist) *Private Bisenti *Private Riley *Private O'Brien *"AWOL Marine" Gallery Image:FT_Charlie1.JPG|Sergeant Johnson gives a "pep talk" to Fire Team Charlie. Image:FT_Charlie2.JPG Image:FT_Charlie3.JPG Image:Squad_move.JPG|Fire Team Charlie moves through a rainy swamp and into a Forerunner structure. Image:Squad_wait2.JPG|Fire Team Charlie, accompanied by Captain Keyes, hold their position outside a locked door. Sources Links Internal *UNSC Marine Corps *Fire Team Zulu Category:Fire Teams Category:UNSC Military Units